


Rebinding

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Collars, Consensual, Fluff, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master & Servant, Muteness, Ninja, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotaro is under scrutiny by his old master.</p>
<p>Written for the kink meme. A caring relationship between two consenting adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebinding

Odawara castle, late night. The warmed sake the feudal lord had had brought to him has long since cooled in the past hour he spent lost in thought, enjoying a pleasant breeze from within his personal chambers. Ujimasa Hojo gives a sigh, swirling the last drop of drink in his cup before downing it.

"... no use dwelling on memories... not like those are ALL I have left ..." he mumbles, then moves to blow out the bedside candle to welcome a good night's rest.

He feels it before he hears it – the sudden presence of someone, outside his room's door, rapping gently on the frame.

"Wh-who's there?!" Ujimasa calls. He has sharp ears and can usually hear whenever a member of his household staff approaches – and they usually carry light with them, of which he can see no trace through the screen door.

The entrance slides open and Ujimasa needs a moment to recognize the figure that takes a step into the dim light, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Fuuma......... o-oh my....... well! Long time no see...!!"

Kotaro Fuuma, ninja of great legend, silently approaches the elderly man sitting by his bed with slow, almost hesitant steps.

"I had a near feeling it could be you...... Well. It's really, really nice of you to come visit me, but, isn't it a little late...?" Ujimasa says, a small glint in his eye replacing his surprise. "Does your master have some urgent business with me ....?"

Kotaro stands before Ujimasa, silently towering over him, and answers by formally presenting him a letter with both hands.

Ujimasa glances at the letter, then up at Kotaro, showing slight disapproval at having to crane his neck, and accepts the offering.

"Well now, what's this ................ ... ... a contract proposal to reenter into my service!? I see...... your contract with Matsunaga Hisahide has ended, then...?"

Ujimasa glances back up in question, slightly challenging. "So. The Hojo riches have become desirable again, eh?"

At that Kotaro – finally – lowers himself to his knees, respectfully bowing before the aged lord with emphasis.

"Hmm," Ujimasa says, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he watches the ninja's forehead hover close above his tatami floor.

The lord quietly unfolds one of his legs, stretches it to touch the tip of his foot against the cheek of the younger man, gently pushing, guiding the other to raise his face – a bold act, almost as if to test the visitor.

"... take that thing off, Fuuma," Ujimasa says, his toes brushing the rim of Kotaro's armored visor before withdrawing. "I need to take a look at those eyes of yours."

Kotaro shows no sign of surprise at the touch, silently obeys by removing his helmet. The lit candle in the room highlights his hair brilliantly, choppy bangs hang loosely and continue to cover his eyes.

Ujimasa then moves and crouches before the kneeling Kotaro, his aged but steady fingers reach up to brush the red strands from the man's war painted face. Quietly and closely, he stares into the shinobi's eyes, staring as if searching for a story, anything that the silent man keeps sealed within himself and that he might be able to catch.

Darkly rimmed, the candlelight reflects in Kotaro's slightly slanted eyes; he stares back at his would-be master, his gaze carefully unreadable – breath steady yet slowly deepening at the near intimate proximity, while noting the traces of perfumed oils radiating from Ujimasa's skin.

"Hmm," Ujimasa says, running his fingers through Kotaro's hair, then having them rest on his shoulder plating. A moment of silence, then a tap of nails on the armor. "Yes. Take the rest off, as well."

Ujimasa sees how Kotaro blinks in question behind his unruly hair as he moves back by a few steps.

"Well, go on. All of it. I need to make sure you really are the Fuuma I know before signing any sort of contract! You could be an impostor for all I know...!" the old man says, resettling into a comfortable position, a mischievous glint back in his eye. "Your eyes – while quite handsome – tell me nothing!"

Ujimasa watches as Kotaro bows his head slightly, as if in thought – then, quite suddenly, dark feathers burst from him as he dissolves into thin air, leaving his clothing and armor behind – just to re-materialize behind them, naked save for his fundoshi, and with the lightning speed of his hands and arms he folds his gear, finally placing them in neat order beside himself as the last feather touches the floor, disappearing by Ujimasa's foot.

"Hahaha!" Ujimasa chuckles heartily, then stops off with a cough. "Oh, you really DO know how to give a first class show...!!"

Smiling, the lord takes in the sight of man kneeling before him – his gaze lingering briefly on his remaining underwear, but not commenting on it. "Well now," he says, and pushes the candle closer. "Let's have a good look at you, shall we."

Ujimasa moves back to crouch in front of Kotaro, his fingertips running over his well toned skin.

"Yes... I remember that one. Truly, an experienced warrior's body...!" the man breathes as he sensually traces Kotaro's scars. "A long one here across the collarbone, yes............ oh! This one's new, is it?"

Kotaro glances at Ujimasa's indicating fingers by his upper left arm.

"There's still a bit of scab left........ I'm amazed, Fuuma. It's not a severe wound, but at your skill, you really must have had a tough opponent to have taken even a little new damage...!"

Slightly, just slightly, Kotaro's head bows in silent response, his bangs covering his eyes again completely.

"Oh, I wasn't berating you, I was just a little surprised! I know it happens to the best of us," Ujimasa says. "I guess Matsunaga really did have a need for you, eh? I can only imagine how anyone else in your position might have ended up..."

Ujimasa returns to inspecting Kotaro's scars with his fingers, sensually teasing the muscles along the way – running his nails over his hips, brushing the strap of his fundoshi before gripping his thigh more firmly for a moment, then continuing to slide his palm down towards his knee.

Silently, Kotaro allows each and every one of these caresses, and Ujimasa smirks when he notices Kotaro's breath quicken, his pulse quicken, slowly, just slowly loosening the ninja's stoic demeanor.

Then, Ujimasa gets really close to the younger man. His breath warms the crook of Kotaro's neck as he reaches around to run his hands over the strong, bared back.

"... yes..... I do remember the shape of this deep one over here, by your shoulder blade...." Ujimasa whispers with closed eyes, index finger trailing a path. Kotaro remains stiffly in his near embrace, now holding his breath. "... it was curved like this, leading me right.... here...."

Kotaro suddenly flinches, bites his lip as Ujimasa rubs a certain spot on his back, deeply massaging the tissue with his experienced fingers.

Satisfied with the reaction, Ujimasa opens his eyes and hums, relentlessly caressing the erogenous spot, watching, feeling Kotaro's struggle with composure, all while generously raking his other hand across the younger man's skin. Kotaro then parts his lips, taking a quiet but sharp gasp, sinking into the other's sinewy embrace.

Smiling, Ujimasa slows his hands' movements, smoothing the back's skin with his palms, and then stops with a pat.

When he tries to move back and away from Kotaro though, both men are surprised to find Kotaro suddenly grip Ujimasa's wrists by reflex, as if asking him to not leave, to please continue with what he was doing.

"What's this, you want me to continue that bad? My, just how long has it been for you.......?!" Ujimasa mutters, without malice. "Now now, that's enough of that for now."

Ujimasa firmly frees his wrists from the grasp and resolutely returns to his spot by his bed. "Now that I'm quite convinced that it's you, Fuuma, instead of some potential spy, before me, I guess I can... agree to that contract of yours," he says and picks up the pieces of paper in question.

Kotaro, his hands awkwardly gripping his knees as he tries to restore his formal composure, watches as Ujimasa reviews the writing, quietly mumbling to himself. It takes another minute for the lord to refresh the ink at his bedside table, and with steady, elegant strokes, a signature is painted.

"... and here's the second copy as well, yours to keep." Ujimasa pointedly stares at Kotaro, who then bows again, deep and respectful.

A cheery smile spreads across Ujimasa's face, but he turns in time before he thinks Kotaro can see it. A raspy cough.

"Anyway.... I think it is necessary to specially initiate your reentering into the glorious Hojo clan's service, don't you agree?"

Ujimasa moves to his drawers – fishes a key hidden at the top, to unlock a large box located in the bottom drawer. "Now where is that, ah...! Here we go," he says and pulls out a black leather collar. "Kotaro, come here."

Without question, the newly accepted retainer moves to his lord's side. The collar is secured around his neck, allowing enough loose space to comfortably breathe, and with a pleasant smile Ujimasa gives Kotaro's hair a good ruffle, as if patting an obedient dog.

"To help remind you of who your new master is.... right, Kotaro?"

Not waiting to see whether Kotaro gives a reaction, Ujimasa turns back to rummage in his secret box of scandalous items. Kotaro silently spies several toys, objects he's been acquainted with in the past.

"... the older you get, the less embarrassed you are possessing such things... or at least it is so for me. Still, no need to shamelessly make a great display of it, yes...?" Ujimasa mutters under his breath. "Oh, we'll need this and, where's that..... aha!"

Ujimasa turns while removing a long, durable rope from a patterned bag. He points toward the ceiling, indicating to a set of small shackles discreetly attached there, Kotaro knowing the location of every one of them.

"Just thread this through that one there and that one over there, just those two, alright?" Ujimasa says and hands Kotaro an end of the rope.

It only takes the blink of an eye for Kotaro to complete the command, and he reappears before his master, handing the rope end back to him.

"Hm," Ujimasa smiles, then ties the rope tightly to the ring attached to Kotaro's collar. The other end he securely wraps around his left hand.

"This is to make sure you won't get too wild and carried away.... it has been awhile, and, well.... I'm not the youngest anymore, you know.

"Now. I know it's the easiest thing in the world for you to just... pop out of this bind, but, I forbid you to. Understand, Kotaro? I will allow it ONLY in the case of a pressing emergency... whatever that may be."

Kotaro slowly bows his head in a deep nod.

"Good," Ujimasa settles himself comfortably on his mattress, bis back turned towards Kotaro. "Now, give me one of those massages you're so good at – my poor back has been in need of a rub....."

His fingers trace the hem of his kimono collar and he looks over his shoulder, invitingly. Kotaro quietly takes in his master's gaze for a moment, then moves to do his bidding.

Ujimasa gives a long, satisfied sigh and relaxes into Kotaro's ministrations, the strong fingers almost instantly easing the stiffness in his old shoulders. The rope attached to the collar around Kotaro's neck hangs loosely, swaying slightly as the ninja leans in to add more pressure, to be closer to his master and his subtle fragrance. His nose brushes the knotted white hair and Ujimasa gives a throaty hum, eyes shut as he simply feels.

"Ah...h..... Kotaro.... this, I've been miss-- hmm," he sighs.

After thoroughly kneading his back, Kotaro gently nudges Ujimasa to move and lay down on it – his liege sinks into the mattress, lazily winding up the rope wrapped around his left hand to shorten the bond. Kotaro's hands proceed to run down his lord's legs through the thin fabric, pressing, feeling, massaging all haggard edges.

"...... have you slept with Matsunaga?" Ujimasa mumbles, his eyes shut.

Kotaro pauses in his actions for a moment, then carries on, slowly, without a word.

"No.... you don't have to tell me..... it's none of my business, should keep secrets.... of any master," Ujimasa says, chuckling. "... but, you like elderly gentlemen such as myself, don't you? ..... though, isn't he much younger....."

Kotaro moves up, lightly running his fingers over the exposed skin of Ujimasa's torso, teasing the skinny flesh, casting a shadow over his lord's face as he towers over him, intently watching the effects of his caresses. Ujimasa counters his gaze, breath hitching as Kotaro's nails graze his ribs. The warm, callused fingers press down with care, lazily dragging over the skin in an irregular pattern, then they rest by his cheek, stroking.

The moment seems right – Kotaro lowers his face towards Ujimasa's – but the master pulls on the rope, straining it, only slowly, slowly allowing his servant to move closer, letting him determinedly push forward though it chokes him, cuts his breath short and makes him sound all the more desperate. Just within a few inches does the master release the tension and allows Kotaro to press his lips against his, sinking deeply in a smothering kiss.

Ujimasa moans at the warmth, the pressure – his head light as he vaguely registers Kotaro needily gripping his shoulder, the other hand roaming his body – distracted by that tongue and the short, heavy pants that soon echo his.

By the time Ujimasa feels dizzy he tugs on the leash, yanking Kotaro back: "... need...... breath...." he gasps, head thrown back, immediately letting up his grip on the rope. Kotaro silently chokes, but quickly recovers – the ninja lowers his head to Ujimasa's neck instead and presses his tongue against the pulse, trails it down with kisses toward the heaving chest. It is then that Ujimasa feels a familiar warmth and notices that Kotaro had gripped his manhood.

"Kotaro..."

Ujimasa's thin fingers tangle themselves in red hair as Kotaro slowly moves his way down, kissing and teasing his torso, nipping at his hips, licking at his inner thigh, all while his hand relentlessly strokes his partner to half-erection.

"Kotaro............... hey..."

Ujimasa's brows furrow when he feels Kotaro's lips brush him even more intimately. "Kotaro!" he says and tugs him by his hair, gentle but firm.

Kotaro looks up in question, Ujimasa winds up the rope some more to keep some distance, drawing his partner up by inches – then he reaches into the sleeve of his kimono which spread itself open. Ujimasa pulls out a small ointment container and holds it out.

"Here.... you know what to do."

The night continues as Ujimasa continuously cries out Kotaro's name, calls him "really a panting dog!", having the collar bite into the young man's throat as he gets pushed into, first gently – and when the lord reaches around to press into that particular spot among the rippling back muscles, Kotaro loses himself, leans and drives into it wildly, and though the cutting strain on his throat once reaches close to serious danger, with spots clouding his vision, there is absolutely no way in the world Kotaro would have wanted to disappear.

 

 

Morning. The sun already stands high, its rays reach Ujimasa's bare toes as he still lies in slumber. A servant quietly enters the room, watches thoughtfully, then tentatively wakes the lord of Odawara.

"... my lord? My lord, are you alright...?"

Ujimasa stirs, slowly turns and blinks. "What....?"

"I, um.... I'm sorry to wake you, Lord Hojo!!" A deep bow. "It's just, you are usually one of the first in the castle to wake, and yet today.... you are still in bed at this time..... I am but concerned--"

Ujimasa's brows furrow. In pieces, he suddenly remembers and sits up in alarm – looks down himself, to see he is properly dressed; he quickly scans his surroundings, just to see that all traces of last night's events have disappeared – just a folded slip of paper remains at the top of his bedside table.

"I.... was just doing some late reading – very late reading!" Ujimasa tells his servant. "No need to worry... I'll be ready shortly."

Another deep bow. "Again, I apologize my lord. We have prepared your favorite meal. It is ready to be taken at any time."

"Yes, yes thank you.... I will to do my daily meditation routine now. And oh, before I attend to my duties today, I'd like a hot bath prepared."

"Yes, my lord." Another bow, and the servant humbly leaves the chambers.

Ujimasa waits until he is certain that the servant has taken a significant distance. Then, he gazes around his peacefully quiet room.

"Kotaro."

The blink of an eye later, the shinobi appears standing beside his lord, fully dressed, arms crossed and stoic. Ujimasa smirks, somewhere half relieved to see him as he gazes up.

"... you're still wearing that? Oh, come here, Kotaro..."

Kotaro kneels closely beside Ujimasa, who then works to remove the collar around his neck, smiling as he does so. Ujimasa feels Kotaro's breath and gaze on him as he fumbles with the buckle. The collar comes off, and Ujimasa then looks up to stare into Kotaro's visor. A silent moment passes, and the ninja leans forward, raising his lips – but Ujimasa presses his fingers against them in refusal.

"Not now, Kotaro, it's the middle of day," he says, a teasing tone in his voice. "I don't suppose you have any idea how incredibly sore I am now because of you? I'm afraid to ask you for a soothing massage, knowing what just might happen again..."

Ujimasa turns and takes the contract from his table. "I see you've already taken your copy for yourself. Hmm," he says reviewing the writing. "Are you sure this monthly sum is really alright...? It's the same as we had before, but if you need more...."

Kotaro slowly shakes his head. Ujimasa stares at him thoughtfully. He has always convinced himself that Kotaro needs money to send home – where ever that may be. Had Matsunaga given him a fortune to last...? Or was it even money he had been paid with? Matsunaga is known to be in possession of a great selection of potions, medicines, rare foreign remedies, impossible to find otherwise...

It wouldn't do any good to pry about it now.

"Just so you know, Kotaro. I know and fully understand that you are a mercenary.... even if it means that..... you might one day try to kill me while in service of another. I will be mad, then, of course, but... I've lived long enough to understand the meaning of a contract."

Kotaro glances up, questioningly.

"That is to say..... I'm all for giving a sufficient reward for great service. So, if you are ever in need of a raise, do address the subject, alright? The glorious and wealthy house of Hojo..... will certainly see what can be done about it."

Their gazes meet, and Kotaro answers with a deep, silent bow. Ujimasa smiles.

"Now. I think I'll go and have my late breakfast. Did you hear, Kotaro, there's sea bass! Would you care to join me?............ What, you already ate?! Oh you little rascal--"

**Author's Note:**

> I truly believe in Kotaro's loyalty towards Hojo but I tried to maintain the mystery around him, so I didn't explain much regarding his switching sides – though I've some good ideas on that.


End file.
